1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motor controllers and more particularly to a high response motor control which operates directly from a multi-phase AC power line and provides a variable frequency output which is not dependent on the line frequency.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art converters for converting a fixed frequency input to a variable frequency output normally employed a DC link from which the output switching devices function.